They're Sexy and They Know it!
by bluesoul18
Summary: Magnus and Clary go over to the institute to visit their boyfriends. but once you throw in some techno music and bad dancing then it gets awkward. one-shot 'cause I was bored


**Yeah so I'm with my cousin and weird stupid things happen when we're together…this is one of those things. By the way I'm sexy and I know will be a good song to listen to while you're reading this. Oh and I think that you should watch the **

"Hello Clary darling coming to visit your boyfriend?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," she looked at him steadily, "I imagine you're doing the same thing?"

"Actually I'm here to pick up Alec for our six month anniversary date."

Clary made a face, "How sweet."

They reached the institute doors and Clary opened them, the feeling familiar and routine like.

As soon as they walk in they hear techno music coming from upstairs

Clary looked at Magnus, "What's going on?"

Magnus shrugged, "Don't ask me."

Isabelle came out of the kitchen her hands pressed against her ears, a scowl on her face.

"Izzy what's going on?" Clary asked.

Isabelle looked from Magnus to Clary and put a hand on both their shoulders, "Trust me on this…you do not want to know."

"Now you see when you say that, it makes me want to know even more," Magnus said.

Isabelle threw up her hands in exasperation, "Fine go up to Jace's room and see what they're doing, but don't say that I didn't warn the both of you. By the way I highly suggest that the two of you get new boyfriends." Then she walked off without saying a word.

"What does she mean by that?" Clary wondered out loud.

"I guess we'll have to find out," Magnus opened the elevator doors, "After you."

They road in the elevator in silence…well sort of, the closer they got the louder the music became.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out, and Clary lead them down the hallway expertly to Jace's room.

"Of course you would know exactly where Jace's room was," Magnus teased.

Clary blushed and opened the door to Jace's room, neither of them liking the sight they saw.

Jace and Alec were standing face to face, neither wearing a shirt.

"You ready Alec?"

"Yup."

"Okay, start the music." Alec reached over and turned on the stereo blasting 'I'm sexy and I know it' through its speakers.

Jace and Alec started to move their pelvises in sync with each other and the music.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
>It's real fool with the big F o<br>They like bruce lee rock at the club_

They started to run their hands down their own torsos.

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<em>

They both flexed.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

Alec started crumping while Jace started to rotate his hips in a circular motion then thrusting them forward.

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

Both of them paused and started to pump their heads and fists in time with the beat.

_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced<em>

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<em>

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

After about a few minutes of doing apparently attempted choreography that they must have put together a few minutes before they started to free style…and not at all well. They did the robot, attempted to do the worm, cabbage patched, running man, the bump, the sprinkler, and the white boy dance.

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)  
>I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...<em>

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>(pause)_

And then they did the most horrifying thing; they mimicked what LMFAO did in the music video

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x4)_

Until they turned around and noticed Clary and Magnus standing in the doorway, their jaws dropped and eyes wide.

Jace nudged Alec, "Turn off the music."

Alec shut it off and both boys stood up straight.

Clary walked over to the stereo and unplugged Jace's IPod. She opened up her messenger and put it in a little pocket that zipped close. Jace looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"You," she pointed at him, "Are no longer allowed to have an IPod."

"Why?"

"Because me and Magnus will never be able to un-see that."

"Actually I found it quite amusing, I'm just trying to figure out what they were thinking," Magnus said examining his back painted nails.

Clary shook her head, "Okay, two things, one: Like Magnus, I'm not going to even wonder what you were thinking, nor do I want to understand the situation and two: I'm calling Simon.

Jace looked at her puzzled, "Why?"

She held her phone up to her ear, "Because I need a new boyfriend." And she walked out the door without another word.

Jace stood there, "You're- you're kidding right? Clary? …Clary?," he ran out of the room. "Clary you're scaring me!"

Alec put an arm around Magnus's waist, "Ah, young love."

Magnus glanced at Alec, "Put on some proper clothes so we can go on our date."

Alec nodded and hurried to his room.


End file.
